


Always

by EaSnowPw



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakup, Changed Stephen, Christine is a cool bro, F/M, Nasty post-accident Stephen, Smut, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: They'd been together once. Then they weren't.But destiny had other plans when they never stopped caring.





	Always

"Stephen, stop pushing people away! Yes, you lost what was most important to you, but God knows you had other things going too!"

"Like what? You?" he spat in disgust.

"Yes. You had me," Ashley replied, "but I'm not gonna stick around and watch you dig yourself a deeper and deeper hole."

"Then leave!" he snapped.

"Fine! I'm just another thing to check off your list. If you ever pull your head out of your ass, I'm one phone call away. If not, I'll come to your funeral!"

Stephen didn't reply, not like she had given him time to. She had ended her reply by slamming the door closed on her way out.

* * *

 

"He's been getting worse, Ashley," Christine told her one day.

"I don't care."

"You do. You're just as bad as him, you know?" the other doctor scolded gently. "You care too much so you push people away."

"I'm not gonna stick around to be the mat he wipes his feet on, Chris." Still, she sounded sad. "I don't know how you do it."

"I'm his friend. You still love him."

"And you just made me depressed. Thanks." Ashley lifted the bottle of wine to her lips and took a long gulp.

"I'm going to him tomorrow. Come with me."

"Nope. I said I was leaving, so I did. You can tell him whatever you want about me, but I'm not sticking around. Call me a fair-weather friend, but I'm not gonna put up with his shit. If he needs a job, we still need a new Neurology teacher. They wanna give me that class." She winced. "Grab his shoulders and shake him hard. His life ain't over." Then Ashley stood up. "Thanks for keeping me updated. I'm sorry you're stuck with him."

Christine just smiled sadly.

* * *

 

"You were right. God, I think he told me the exact same thing he told you!" Christine complained on the phone a few days later. Ashley listened to her rant and tried to cheer up the poor woman. She dealt with enough in the ER, she didn't need the extra stress in her life, yet she'd carved out time in her schedule to be by his side. Stephen didn't seem to appreciate that.

* * *

 

Roughly a week later, Ashley figured she might as well check to see if he was still alive. No, she was not worried, thank you very much.

His appartment was locked, but that was fine. What was not fine was that there was a new name on the door. He'd sold it and moved somewhere without telling anyone. If he'd moved.

Ashley went home and cried.

* * *

 

"What do you mean he came to you with literally a bleeding heart?" Ashley asked Christine.

"It was so weird! And it happened twice! The first time it was him, then this weird bald woman who died! Like what is going on? He joined some kind of cult or something! And he has a floating cape! What did he even do?" Ashley started laughing. "It's not funny, Ash! He's doing some weird stuff, bending science!"

"Leave it to Stephen to carve himself a way to heal his hands when medicine failed!" Ashley wiped tears from her eyes, still chuckling. Christine focused on her.

"You look relieved."

Ashley was still wiping her eyes, but she nodded.

"I thought he was dead," she admitted. "I was sure he'd just got rid of everything."

Christine was silent for a few moments.

"I considered that option, too, by that's not our Stephen. He'll be fine." Both women smiled fondly. Her phone beeped. Christine checked the text. "He actually gave me an address. We can go visit him."

Ashley's smile cracked.

"I said I would only return when he came to me. He hasn't. He came to you."

"Ash..."

She shook her head.

"No, Chris. I think... I think he and I are a closed chapter."

And Christine, thinking about orange portals and whatever Stephen was stabbed with, chose to stay silent.

* * *

 

"Ashley said that she'll only talk to you if you make the first step," Christine told Stephen when she finally dared set foot inside the sanctum. He just hummed in thought. "Did you lose the number? I can give it to you."

"I still have it," he countered. "But I'm not calling her."

"Why not?" Christine was confused. Stephen had changed. He was better. He was nicer. Why wouldn't he talk to Ashley to at least show her that? "If you're angry with her..."

"I don't want to drag her into this. I didn't want to drag you, either, but I wasn't thinking when I came to you." Lethal wounds tend to do that to people.

"Then you're just gonna let her go? Pretend there was nothing between you two?" Christine pressed. The bitter expression on his face was similar to Ashley's.

"We never managed to start anything. Perhaps it's better this way."

Right, they'd barely been on one date. Christine had introduced them. And yes, your ex introducing your new girlfriend was weird, but Stephen treated Ashley like she was the best gift Christine had ever given him. And she was. They had clicked immediately and become friends, though there was an undertone of romance in every interaction. Until it finally unravelled and they kissed at one of those fancy parties. Christine remembered the moment when they joined her again well. The pure adoration in Stephen's eyes and the joy Ashley was exhibiting. Christine had known in that moment that perhaps she'd only ever been meant to play matchmaker for them, not to have him.

"Stephen..." Ashley's happy laughter rang in her ears. And the look on Stephen's face... He'd never looked at her like that. Like he'd give up his career just to have her for a few meagre minutes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But..." Christine figured she had to retreat. "Alright."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Ashley just gave a teary laughter when Christine told her about the conversation with the resident sorcerer.

She never talked about him again.

* * *

 

It was a few years later that Christine stormed into the sanctum, begging Stephen to go talk to Ashley at least once.

"Please, Stephen," she begged, "she's dying!" He just stared at her in fearful confusion. "They found a stage 2 brain tumour! Inoperable. You know how much she has left."

And yes, Ashley saw the irony of dying of something he would have had a field day operating. If only...

"Please talk to her before it's too late."

"I'll see."

* * *

 

It was night when he opened a portal in Ashley's bedroom. He'd never been there and the knowledge made his heart ache for what could have been. Wong lectured him on his self imposed chastity, but how could he force her, or anyone really, into his world? Wouldn't it have been selfish? No, Ashley had to stay safe. And alive.

He knew he was breaking at least half of the rules Wong had taught him since the Ancient One died, but he didn't care. Mordo had said that the debt would come due. Fine. Let it come to him. Not to her. He was the one breaking rules, extending her life even though she had refused any treatment. But what good would it have been, anyway?

He finished the spell and dared take one last look at her.

"There's an opening for the Neurology course. With your CV, they might even make you professor right off the bat."

"Please, Stephen, take it."

He remembered their first (only) time together and it made bile rise in his throat. She'd been compliant, accommodating, perfect in every way and he'd used her the same way he used a bottle of vodka. Just another cheap bandaid for the real problem. Christine probably didn't know, otherwise she wouldn't be pushing them together.

The disgust the memory brought strengthened his resolve and he opened a portal to leave. He'd done what he'd come to do.

* * *

 

Ashley called Christine with shaky hands, voice trembling in joy.

"How did it go?" The ER doctor asked softly, expecting bad news. She could hear heavy breathing on the other side.

"It's gone," Ashley chocked out. Christine barely heard her. Then she said again, louder "It's gone! They don't know how. It's a miracle! I'm going to live."

A miracle ... or magic, Christine thought. But would Stephen...? He was so straight-laced about his powers... but for Ashley? Oh yeah, he would.

* * *

 

Stephen didn't tend to the students, the way the Ancient One used to. At least not willingly. Wong had to literally drag him through the portal to Kamar Taj in order to oversee the training students. Stephen rolled his eyes. Whatever.

A hand too low. Elbow in a weird angle. Feet too far apart. Too tense. Way too relaxed. He distantly wondered if his form had been that bad in the beginning. A nagging voice in his head which sounded disturbingly like Wong screamed yes. Okay, moving on. Oh, this one is not too bad...

Ashley met his eyes and her spell faltered. Stephen froze. When was the last time he had seen her beautiful eyes? When she stormed out? No, he'd barely looked at her that day. He couldn't remember. He'd never appreciated her properly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, forgetting himself. She got a kicked puppy look at the offensive question, so he deliberately gentled his voice when he added "You don't need a miracle." A hesitant smile appeared on her face.

"So that was you."

He nodded (No use denying it now) and briefly looked around.

"Let's talk after the training session."

* * *

 

Ashley sat down on the floor and watched as the Sorcerer Supreme (as if he'd be anywhere but on top) poured her some tea.

"For how long have you known?" he asked.

"About you? Two days after I arrived. All the girls were 'master Strange this, master Strange that'. It's not that common of a family name." He nodded. "That was you, wasn't it? Healing me. I read the spell and God, Stephen ! How many risks did you take for me?" He shrugged. "I mean thank you and all that, but damn."

"I don't regret it."

"Of course you don't," she said with a gentle smile. He still loved her, she knew (he wouldn't have done something like that if he didn't). But he hadn't reached out to her, even though Christine kept saying that he was a changed man. So something was holding him back. But what? The others had people outside Kamar Taj they cared about, families and spouses and girlfriends and everything. Was he under different rules as the Sorcerer Supreme? Or did he not want her in this world?

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"A man called Mordo came to me one night." His eyes widened. "You know me, I'm not afraid of anything, but he was a sorcerer and I stood no chance against him. Dirty move, doctor, leaving me in the dark. He realized that I had no idea what was going on, so he explained things to me. He could undo the spell, but that would have meant killing me and he said he wasn't a killer. So I suggested letting me study to protect this balance he loved, which he dismissed as well. Before he made up his mind, one of your friends saved me and told me about Kamar Taj so here I am."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... I didn't think it would attract Mordo..." Stephen struggled to apologize. "I didn't want you to be in danger. I just wanted to help."

Ashley watched him and easily noted that he looked genuinely apologetic, which was a huge change from the Stephen she knew. He was different. A better human being, Christine had said. The woman sighed.

"Can you be honest with me, Stephen?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you want me around?" He had reached out to Christine, but not to her, which hurt her deeply. Even on her deathbed, he'd preferred to extend her life from the shadows rather than talk to her.

"Because all this is more dangerous than it seems," he admitted. "If I didn't know you, I'd tell you to leave, to run home. The only reason I'm not doing that is because I know it would only make you stay, determined to solve the mystery."

"You just hope I'll eventually get bored and go home, don't you?" Stephen shrugged at her words. "Sorry, not happening. I love this place. It makes me feel safe in a way nothing ever did. Only you. Maybe."

"You were always more perceptive about the supernatural," he recalled. Feeling weird energies was sort of her thing. He'd always mocked her, but some of the things she'd said had proved true in his studies.

"You always laughed at me. Now look at you!" Ashley chuckled. "You've come a long way for a nonbeliever."

Stephen smirked. They were quickly running out of topics to deflect and would have to approach the two big ones: what exactly he did and what their relationship was.

"You go to other realms, don't you?" Ashley asked after a pause. He nodded. No use hiding. "To do what?"

"Diplomacy. War. That sort of thing."

"One might argue they're one and the same," she pointed out.

"You don't understand. We are part of a vast multiverse. Our world is nothing but a speck of dust, full of life though. There are many creatures who thirst for that life."

"And you stay between them and our realm?" He nodded. "Oh, Stephen... how did you get yourself so deep into this?" She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. He was more fit, that was for sure, but he also looked tired. Worn out. His hair had more white than she remembered. "Did you even heal your hands?" He shook his head.

"The energy needed for that is too great. It would hinder my abilities."

"Stephen..."

"I didn't want you dragged into all this. It's dangerous. You can still walk away."

"Yeah, Mordo's waiting. No thanks."

"I could..."

"No, Steph. Jesus, you have enough on your plate as it is! Let me worry about myself." Ashley looked into his eyes. "Please. Take care of yourself, too."

"It's not about me," he replied with neutral ease.

Seriously? Ashley started laughing. Christine had called him a changed man and she saw it too. He'd gone from 'everything is about me' to that? Yup. Wrong Stephen.

Stephen stared at the laughing woman, genuinely confused. What was so funny? She quickly sobered up.

"You idiot." How could anyone say that fondly? "You need to find a balance because you know what? Some things are about you. Like us, for one. This thing between you and me? It's totally about you and your dumbass choices. I am about you. I love you. I'm here, right in front of you. You can't possibly convince me you don't still love me because honestly? You risked losing a bit of your soul to save my mortal ass." She didn't fully understand that, but it sounded really bad. "You can't say you did that for any other reason. So what's stopping you from scoping me up and kissing me? I'm a sorcerer too, now. Granted, a newbie, but still. This is all about you."

Stephen briefly closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He'd forgotten how stubborn she could be.

"You can still leave."

"Can't and won't. Next problem," she said dismissively.

"You'll be in danger. People... err, aliens come after me. They'll come after you, too."

"Yeah. I live in magic hq. You live alone. I'll live."

He wanted... No, he shouldn't. Couldn't. He said he'd pay his dues as a sorcerer. She would be a distraction. She shouldn't even have been there.

His cloak, apparently done with his shit, jerked him forward, over the table, and pulled Ashley into his arms. The woman laughed, wrapping her arms around him. The easy acceptance warmed his heart. Christine still freaked out when she saw the cloak floating around.

"I'm sorry about him," he muttered.

"Your relic is just trying to be helpful," Ashley retorted. The impromptu hug was in an awkward position, but Ashley didn't seem to mind. "He's seen a lot of stuff. If he approves..." she searched for his eyes.

Stephen opened his mouth to say that his relic was anything but a source of eternal wisdom, but quickly shut up.

"I'm dangerous," he said instead.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I'm practically your teacher."

"Kinky. I like it." He genuinely laughed at that.

"I love you."

Ashley's eyes widened and finally met his.

"I love you too."

Then he leaned down to capture her lips. She met him halfway through.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry about our first time," Stephen told her later that day. Wong had offered to take care of the sanctum for a night, so they were still at Kamar Taj, having retreated to her room. 'Enjoy yourself for once' the other man had said.

Ashley winced. She'd known she was being used, but she would have done anything at that point to get that sad look off his face. It had only made things worse when they both realized that his sex life would never be the same. Another blow to his pride.

"It's fine. Not like I didn't know what I was getting into," she replied stiffly.

"It isn't. I acted horrible and stomped on our relationship. I can't believe you would want me back after all that." He was talking quickly, like he wanted to get it all off his chest, so Ashley didn't interrupt. "I don't deserve you or Christine in my life after what I did."

She sighed and grabbed his hands. He'd taken off his gloves, maybe as a sign of trust, but still winced at the gesture. Still didn't want people touching him like that.

"You've changed." Stephen opened his mouth, obviously to protest, but she was faster. "Listen to me. You have. You wouldn't be feeling remorseful otherwise."

"I wasn't that bad," he muttered.

"Yes, you were."

"Then how could you love me?"

"Because even then, I was different. You didn't step on me the way you did to others. You actually lifted me up, protected me. I guess you were nicer to me."

Yet he still used her. Pulled her close, looked over her body like an animal and just demanded (ordered) for her to have sex with him. She could've left. She could've said no and fought him. He'd never stooped low enough to force her. But she'd accepted. Why did she accept?

You don't hurt people you love, he thought. Yet he had. He tugged on her arms to pull her close, enjoying her shape and warmth and weight on his lap, the way she still trusted him enough to let him manhandle her, the way she settled down like she damn belonged by his side, cloak moving to cover her. Ashley chuckled fondly.

"Am I in a triamory? You, me and your cloak?" she asked jokingly. Stephen would never understand how she shifted to jokes so easily, yet he played along.

"He's more like our firstborn. A bit annoying, sometimes gets in the way, but couldn't handle it if we actually argued." The collar slapped him. "Behave."

She ran a hand over the red fabric curiously.

"I think he agrees with me more. Or she?" The fabric pulled away from her. "He, okay. Did you name him?"

"I never saw the point. It's usually obvious I'm talking to him."

"If he's our firstborn, you're a horrible father," she teased. "I'm pretty sure all parents feel that way, but they still name their babies."

Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Cloak? Cloaky? Red?" A hesitant flutter. "Levi?" A slap. "Fine. Too girly. Steph?"

"Red is fine."

"So Red. Do you wanna be a kid or a partner in our relationship?" Two flutters. "Partner?" A confirming ripple. "Partner it is. Sorry, Steph, you gotta share."

He rolled his eyes, not expecting it to matter much.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

 

"Please..." he growled. Ashley paused, looking up. His hands were fisted in the blanket, body shaking and his face looked tense. "Don't stop."

"When was the last time you..." had any form of sexual contact.

"That night, with you," Stephen replied. Her hand skilfully teased him, making him crave more. Shit, it has been too long.

"You haven't even touched yourself since then?" she asked, horrified. That had been years ago.

To her surprise, he blushed. Red fluttered on her shoulders, edges curling over her hands. It took a few moments for the realization to set in fully.

"No way..." she whispered. Stephen went even redder, but nodded. "Show me." He hesitated. She could feel the fabric of the cloak fluttering in anticipation. "I want to see you come from Red touching you."

Cheeks burning in pure embarrassment, Stephen pulled himself up. Red immediately went to his shoulders. One corner bound Stephen's wrists together over his head and the other snuck down to his hard erection. He moaned her name at the teasing touches, bucking his hips slightly.

"Was it always me?" she asked. When Stephen didn't answer, Red stopped. The man then nodded, still flushed with the embarrassment of being seen like that. The fabric curled around his member. Ashley leaned in to kiss him, grabbing his hair with one hand while the other teasingly ran down his side. Their tongues slowly rubbed against each other, tasting and exploring the other's mouth. Stephen was already impatient. His body was shaking with tension. With a chuckle, Ashley pulled him close in a parody of comfort, but the way her body felt so close to him, yet so intangible was making him insane. Too long. It had been too long since he'd last had her, had any woman really. Red sped up as she went to his pulse point. After a few teasing sucks and licks, she bit down lightly. He groaned, struggling against his restraints.

"Please..." Stephen didn't even know who he was begging anymore. Ashley? His relic? It didn't matter. He was close, right at the edge and Red knew too damn well how to keep him there.

"Red, off."

He actually whined when the cloak obeyed, lowering him in bed, only to groan loudly when something more organic engulfed him.

"Shit!" He wouldn't last. His hips bucked harder. He couldn't help it. Her mouth was so warm, so wet, so nice. "Ash... close..."

She did something wicked with her tongue, or maybe her magic? It didn't matter, it sent static throughout his body, setting his nerves on fire. He screamed through what was easily his most intense orgasm since his accident, maybe ever, filling up her mouth. Ashley pulled back to avoid chocking and the last pulse of cum went on her face.

The woman pulled away to clean herself while Stephen came down from his high. After she wiped her face, she went to kiss him. Stephen moaned. Her mouth still held his taste and she seemed keen on sharing everything with him. Red was still keeping his arms pinned, but Ashley let him be. She was wet enough, anyway.

"Any spell for a condom?" she asked, rubbing herself wantonly against him.

"Yes, just let me go..." he replied. His voice was hoarse, breathless, low and oh-so-hot. She needed to hear him like that more often.

"You heard him, Red," she muttered against his lips.

Stephen struggled a bit with the spell, his hands shaking more than usually. Ashley wasn't even subtle about giving him a hand job to get him hard again. He doubted it was needed (most sex he'd had in years and she was gorgeous), but he didn't stop her. She took the condom from him and opened the package immediately, putting the thing on him. Stephen then pounced, pinning her down on her back. Red caught on and immediately went to his master, using his edges to wrap around her arms.

"Steph?" There was no fear, just confusion. "I wanted to give you a show."

"You did. Now let's take care of you," he replied. He slid two fingers into her heat to test her wetness. Green light. "Is this alright with you?"

"Yes." She parted her legs. Red left him to move on her shoulders, keeping her legs parted. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure." And he slid in with a groan. Yes, she was ready for him. Her body was warm and slick and it all felt so, so good...

"Harder!" she cried out. He obliged. His hands were better than when he'd first come to Kamar Taj, so he could at least hold onto her hips as he changed his angle, searching for her sweet spot. He knew he found it when her moans rose in pitch, back arching. There. He made sure to give that spot his all. Her hands had grabbed his arms, nails digging in wildly. It was getting painful, but it was a good type of pain. A right type. He moved one of her hands to his back, hissing when her sharp nails still dug in, carving deep welts into his skin. He kissed her neck, sucking hard.

"Stephen..." she wailed pitifully. "Touch me."

Ah, there it was. The one thing he couldn't really do anymore. He hung his head in shame. He simply didn't have that much dexterity anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he replied.

Ashley shook her head and moved one of his hands to a boob, encouraging him to squeeze and rub. Catching on, he followed her guidance, then leaned down to use his mouth on the hardened nub. Ashley's vocalizations took a sharp soprano turn. Her hips began moving faster, in time with his thrusts. And what was that he felt? To both their disappointment, he briefly pulled back to look to where they were intimately joined.

"Oh God..."

He couldn't play with her clit anymore, but Red seemed content to make up for that. A corner of his cloak was rubbing onto Ashley's clit and as Stephen thrusted in, it was also touching him.

"Stephen... Red..." Ashley gasped, catching his attention again. She was close.

"Harder," Stephen growled. For himself or his cloak, he had no idea. He sped up, hoping Red was doing a good job. Ashley was tightening around him, but he didn't stop. He pushed himself, going faster and harder each time. Ashley's back was slowly arching, right there at the edge... until one of them did something that finally tipped her over. Her body spasmed, walls clamping down hard on his dick, but he kept going, letting her ride it out. He was so focused on her orgasm that his own blindsided him, the pleasure washing over his body like a shower of lava, eliciting a loud groan from his throat. Red grabbed his hips, forcing him to keep moving until he was spent.

As soon as the fabric around him loosened, Stephen rolled to his side, panting. He took the condom off and magicked it out of existence. Ashley was chuckling lightly next to him.

"I hope that's a positive review," he said.

"Red's tickling me," she replied, still chuckling. Stephen turned towards her. Ashley smiled, hand searching for his. Still shaking. She rubbed the back of his hand, keeping her eyes on him.

She was gorgeous, sitting like that on his bed, naked except for his cloak swung haphazardly over her body, a graceful smile curling her lips. He wanted to extend that moment into eternity. He needed to say something in return.

"I love you," he settled on, tugging on her hand. She rolled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Red covered them like a blanket.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Her weight was comforting.

He wanted to spend all his nights like that, with her.

* * *

 

After her night with Stephen, Ashley could feel the tension between her and other students. Some had gone as far as to complain to Wong, who had been his usual charming self when he said

"I don't see how the Sorcerer Supreme's sex life is either of our business."

Life went on as usual for a week, except that they'd started texting during the day. Then Wong summoned her.

"I want you to focus on your training," were his first words when she entered his office. "Once you become a master, I will allow you to join Strange in defending the sanctum. But not yet." Ashley opened her mouth. "That would be all."

Quite a direct approach, she mused. Okay.

"Thank you."

She thought his lips had curled up into a smile for a moment. She'd have to tell Stephen. He'd never believe her.

'I actually made him laugh once,' was her boyfriend's reply. Ashley laughed.

'No way.'

'Yes way. After I defeated Dormmamu.'

'Well, wasn't that a great day? You defeated Satan and made Wong laugh.'

'I think that was his way of rewarding me for the victory.'

She sent a laughing emoticon back.

'You should get back to studying. I don't know how we'll get anything done when we're alone, but I can't wait.'

'Ok, love you.'

She should've known that something would go wrong.

* * *

 

"You're not good enough for him."

Ashley rolled her eyes. Bullying, really?

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I've known him from before he started using magic. So piss off."

"You're just a relic of the past."

"Relics are pretty damn powerful, so thanks."

"Full of sarcastic retorts, aren't you?" The other woman cast the mirror dimension. Ashley gulped. She didn't have her sling ring on her. "Let's see what you're really made of."

Then she flew into a wall. Shit.

* * *

 

"Wong, have you seen Ashley? Her phone seems to be turned off," Stephen told his friend, trying to hide his concern. By the look on the other's face, he wasn't doing a very good job. The librarian shrugged.

"Perhaps she's studying, the way she's supposed to."

"I wouldn't say that's impossible, but it's highly unlikely. She would have at least told me to leave her alone." It wouldn't have been the first time. Contrary to popular belief, Ashley was quite serious about her studies.

"Or she might be sleeping."

"Can you check in on her? We're worried." Red was shifting awkwardly on his shoulders.

Wong gave him a look.

"If you're worried for nothing, you'll start borrowing books the normal way."

"Fine, whatever, just do it."

Wong cast a few runes in the air, then drew a circle with his hands, which remained. He said Ashley's name a few times, then her face appeared in the circle. Stephen had come by his side. Then both men bolted into action.

"SHIT!"

* * *

 

Ashley was holding onto her bleeding side, clumsily trying to stay up as she bled out. She knew she shouldn't have been moving, but with how much blood she was losing, she would faint if she lied down.

"Is that all you've got? What a joke! What does he even see in you? I should just leave you here to bleed out like the useless whore you are!"

The wounded sorceress closed her eyes, leaning against a wall. She gave herself mostly 20 minutes until she lost consciousness. Might as well go out with a bang.

"You won't get him, regardless," she gritted out. "He's nowhere near stupid enough to fall for you!"

Something like a trashcan flew into her head, knocking her down. She lost her grip on the wound and, as her body fell down, it occurred to her that 20 minutes had been a ridiculously optimistic estimate.

"At least I won't have to see him with trash like you!"

"This is why fraternization is discouraged," Wong muttered, stepping through a portal. Stephen followed, his eyes widening when he saw Ashley down. Red immediately covered her, putting pressure on the wounds. The other woman paled. "I'll finish here. Take her to a healer," the librarian ordered.

"Thank you," Stephen said as he picked up his wounded girlfriend. He stepped through a portal to Kamar Taj.

* * *

 

Ashley woke up to a shaky hand running through her hair.

"Steph..."

"Over here," he called softly. She opened her eyes to see his relieved face.

"Sorry..."

He shook his head, taking one of her hands in both of his.

"Don't you dare apologize. We always screen people before we start teaching them. This is our failure, not yours."

"I should have called you, not tried to take her on my own." His lips briefly twitched into a smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll take care of it."

"I don't want you to have more on your plate because of me." He shook his head. "No. If it's not your job, let the others deal with it."

A smile curled his lips. Stubborn Ashley. As always.

"Wong is on the case."

She winced.

"Now I feel sorry for the woman who hurt me."

Stephen actually laughed.

* * *

 

"Would it be possible for the super soldier serum to just remove natural limits in the brain?" a student asked. The teacher smiled.

"That's a very interesting perspective. However, you need to think about why those limits are there in the first place." The student hesitated. "Our bones would break from the strain of the full power of our muscles. So it enhances the bones as well, not just the muscles, as well as other supportive structures. This implies a metabolic change. But you're more likely to have to treat normal people, so stick to boring physiology and anatomy, okay?"

"What about magic?" another student asked. "Are humans inherently capable of using it or is Doctor Strange a special case?"

The teacher frowned, thoughtful.

"His anatomy is not different from normal humans." That earned her a few shit-eating grins. She briefly glared at the back of the classroom. "So it could be argued that any normal human can use magic, of course with variations according to individual talent."

"Like drawing?" A few laughs.

"Pretty much. I've seen some of your drawings, so your individual talents vary. Some of you should be banned from pencils." Now more laughter. "While others could make a fortune as artists."

"Miss, is it true that you are a sorcerer?"

Ashley chuckled, looking around the amphitheatre.

"The female term is sorceress and that is a very off-topic question. Okay, now returning to adaptative behaviours..."

* * *

 

After class, she went to the back of the room to pick her jacket, muttering

"Reveal yourself, stalker."

Stephen stepped out through a portal. There were a few gasps from her students, some even stood up to greet the new teacher, but Stephen just motioned for them to go on with their lives.

"I love watching your classes. Your students are always drilling you for more."

"They're your students too, you're just a hard-ass," she replied, finishing getting dressed. She kissed him on the cheek. "Perhaps you would be more willing to explain how your anatomy works."

Stephen looked around the room. The student who had asked the question looked sheepish.

"It's as you said. Nothing changed. Need a ride home?"

"Think I'll just walk for a change. Don't be too hard on them!"

He waved at her when she left with a wink. The students looked uncomfortable.

"What? You're old enough to know we don't live in the university."

He went to set up his projector. 3D holograms. Children these days were spoiled. He'd had to struggle to imagine these things.

* * *

 

Wong had said no when Ashley told him she'd take back her old teaching position. Until she just did and he saw the money coming in, at which point he berated Stephen for not using his degree. It was just a few hours every week, someone else could watch the sanctum and he could cancel if there was an emergency. The Sokovian Accords covered global emergencies as a good reason to miss work. So Stephen started teaching Neurology.

* * *

 

"They're dating."

"I heard they live together."

"At the sanctum? Are you crazy?"

"She's a sorcerer too, I'm telling you."

"No way, man."

"Why not? There's an entire school of them. Why would he be the only one in New York?"

"You have a point, but she looks pretty normal."

"Yeah, at 40 looking so fit is 100% normal."

"Hmm..."

* * *

 

When the Avengers fought a new threat outside her amphitheatre, Ashley didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Focus, guys. This stuff is going to be on your exam." A few groans. The people close to the window were taking pictures.

"Wow, Doctor Strange just turned that thing's spit into butterflies!"

"Iron Man is so awesome!"

"Fine, I'll email you the syllabus," she gave up with a groan. "Go watch the alien boss fight."

"Thanks, Miss!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and watched Thor slam his hatchet into... something, then get tossed their way.

"Shit!"

The Asgardian landed in the middle of the room and quickly pulled himself up. Luckily, all the students were at the windows.

Her students screamed in terror as tentacles followed the god, but bumped into a barrier of orange magic, unable to pass through.

"Everyone run!" their teacher yelled. Thor looked at her, confused.

"Is this the day job the wizard mentioned?"

"Yes and it pays well! You do your thing and I do mine!" she retorted, grunting as more tentacles slammed into her shield. Thor flew back into the fight.

The students were still crowding towards the exits.

"I totally called it! She's a sorcerer!"

"Stevens, minus 5 points on the exam for being a smartass!" Ashley yelled.

"Aww, man!"

Stephen blasted the beast, distracting it, though Ashley kept up the shield until the last student left. With a snap of her fingers, she changed into her sorcerer robes and joined the fight. "Guys, this amphitheatre better be fixed by next week! I've got a test coming up!"

"Did you tell them that Neurology is cancelled today?" Stephen asked as he tried to restrain the beast. It was just too strong.

"I think they figured that one out by themselves."

* * *

 

Half an hour later, the monster was defeated. Stephen looked at his watch.

"Think I can make it to my class." He pulled out his phone. "I'll email the class representative to find a new amphitheatre."

Ashley laughed as Tony groaned.

"You're a nightmare of a teacher," the engineer complained. "Kids almost died. Let them escape from you at least."

Stephen rolled his eyes.

"No. At this rate, I'll have to make them come during the weekend to make up for it. Now shut up. New email to..."

 


End file.
